


joyriding

by wonderlandz



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, daniels tattoos mean a lot to me, mild choking, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandz/pseuds/wonderlandz
Summary: silently, daniel thanks his tattoo arist for the work on his thigh, or else he wouldn’t have discovered something else to drive max crazy with.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 7
Kudos: 107





	joyriding

max has been teasing him all day, all fucking day. deliberately.

he’s been pretending to itch his own calf to instead rub his arm on daniel’s leg under the table, pouting at him and batting his eyelashes every time he turned to face him when he pretended to be listening to whatever answer he had for a question an interviewer asked.

he also made sure daniel was looking whenever he stretched his whole body in his seat, showing his stomach and opening his legs to him so shamelessly daniel wanted to take him right and there.

max even took his own thumb in his mouth when he was looking at daniel from across the room. and daniel isn't stupid, he can tell when max is winding him up for his own enjoyment, for his own personal gain. he wouldn't expect anything less from the younger, really, it's max verstappen he’s sleeping with, after all.

max _knows_ this would get him to break if he continues doing it. he knows his teammate would fuck him all night long if he just pushed him long enough. so he does what any normal person would do, and keeps doing it.

daniel has a hand laying heavy and warm on max’s lower back all the way up to the hotel room, he can feel the heat seeping through his shirt. and he knows that max is fully aware of what's coming, mainly because it's entirely his fault, he can tell in the way that he is refusing to meet his eyes, wont even look at his face.

he’s chewing lightly on his bottom lip and daniel is revelling in it, smirking to himself at max’s shy behaviour after the day he put him trough. max takes in a steady breath when they reach the door and daniel laughs. he laughs again when max jumps slightly at the sound.

he pushes the door open and holds it for max, smiles at him sweetly when he finally meets his eyes, wordlessly asking for permission to enter the room. with a nod daniel pushes him lightly with the hand on his back and they both slowly move through the door.

daniel has him backed up against the wall in no time, one hand wrapped around his hip and the other wrapped loosely around his throat, it's more of a suggestion than anything else.

“this okay?” he asks, it's a heavier question than an outsider would realise, a question he always asks. he forces himself to ask it.

he has to make sure that max is aware of what is happening at all times, knows that daniel always wants to handle him the control if he needs to. daniel’s eyes are locked with max’s who is already squirming a little under his gaze. max nods and daniel grins in triumph.

his hand tightens around his throat just slightly, teasingly, giving back, “what do you need?” daniel asks, sweetly and leaning forward to bite max’s cheek.

the words come out half choked, max swallowing thickly against daniel's palm, "want to ride your thigh.”

as soon as the words billow out into empty air, max wants to take them back. the half shocked, half confused look on daniel’s face along with the deafening silence that follows causes max to backtrack quickly, stopped by daniel’s grip on him. “i didn’t mean- you don’t have-”

“sure.” max is cut off by daniel’s equally rushed out, equally excited tone. 

they let go of each other and rush to the bed quickly, almost ripping their team clothes in excitement and need. max sits on daniel’s lap, their underwear still on and wiggles a little, waiting for daniel to do something.

daniel’s busy though, staring at max and biting down on his shoulder, hands dragging and digging his nails on his sides and hips. max whines softly.

“come on,” he says, his hand finding daniel’s hair and tugging slightly.

“when you're ready,” daniel just replies to the plea, and the words send an entire different rush of warmth through his body.

with only the thin material of underwear separating his dick from the tan skin on his thigh, he grinds back and forward a little. daniel’s fingers press harder into the slightly paler skin of his hips. a small moan comes from max’s lips when daniel pushes max down onto the flexing muscles of his right thigh. testing the waters when it comes to something new is tough, because all max wants to do is rush through it.

daniel watches with fascination as max’s hot gaze drifts to his thigh, max gasps and twitches at the sight of himself against the lighthouse inked on the skin. before closing his eyes and throwing his head back, his mouth parts open and tongue licks his lips.

underneath daniel's fingertips, max’s hips sway back and forth, forward and back, hot and heavy in his boxers, precum leaking through the underwear and dampening daniel’s ink on his skin.

“fuck, you look so hot like this.” daniel groans, eyes fighting to stay open, wanting to watch every single movement of max's body, even though he has a feeling they will do this more often. through his lashes, daniel sees max’s hips working faster, face now pressed into the side of his neck. warm breath hitting his collarbone, daniel makes it his mission to edge and tease max like he deserves.

max’s breath hitches as daniel flexes his thigh muscles, catching the sharp intake of air that fans out across his neck. he turns his head to the right, lips coming as close as they can to max’s ear. “think you can come from just this? yeah?” a louder groan fills his own ears, and max grinds down harder, right hand falling down to cup daniel through his own boxers. 

if there is anything daniel knows will make max come on the spot, it’s dirty talk. through the year and a half of their relationship, daniel has learned the ins and outs of max’s brain, knows just what makes him tick as well as turn him on.

"you're so hot, max." his voice comes out strained and deep as max grinds down on him forcefully, barely registering his own movements.

the hand palming daniel tightens as max grinds down harder, hips angled so that the tip brushes perfectly along the butterfly painted beautifully on his skin. with each stroke to daniel, his thigh becomes tighter, muscles now moving at their own pace, in time with his own pleasure.

silently, daniel thanks his tattoo arist for the work on his thigh, or else he wouldn’t have discovered something else to drive max crazy with. the coil in the pit of his stomach tightens just as his muscles do, hands gripping max’s hips harder than ever, eyes moments away from submitting to the pleasure and screwing shut.

“fuck, daniel.” max’s hips still, a wet patch in his boxers leaking through to fall onto daniel’s thigh. as his orgasm washes over him, max leans down, knowing about daniel just as much as daniel knows about him, and bites sharply on his collarbone. the combined pain and pleasure from his collarbone and hand still stroking him, daniel lets his eyes shut, mouth open in a perpetual moan, come finally spilling into his boxers.

hot breaths fill the empty air, both men coming down from their undeniably amazing high. daniel’s hands move from max’s waist to his back, slowly running across the skin until he hears max’s breath even out. with work and life, both of them have been busy, and very tired, so daniel already knew max would be ready for a nap.

softly, daniel pushes max until he’s laying in bed and removes his underwear, tossing it on the floor, along with his own underwear. smiling, daniel feels max nuzzle further into his neck, arms encircling daniel’s torso. with a lot of maneuvering, he gets both of them under the covers, hand switching off the light quietly before the euphoria wears off even more, lulling them into dreamland with their own soft breaths.


End file.
